


♥ Darling~ ♥

by brain_curry



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, my fluff is pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/pseuds/brain_curry
Summary: more previews for Kingsman Fanbook 'CREAM★PIE' ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephoneggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/gifts).



Hi! just thought I put some previews here for my Kingsman fancomic, incase anyone is interested<3

Posted are just some of the fluffy parts and for the complete story (smut*cough*daddykink*coughcough*) please check below:))

 

**[[CREAM★PIE - Digital ver](https://gumroad.com/l/paqmf) ]**

[ **[Digital store](https://gumroad.com/trapsgroup)**  ]

 

Story assistance by the awesome **[persephoneggsy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy)! ♡♡ **♡****

 

 

**** ** **

 

**** ** **

 

**** ** **

 

**** ** **

 

**** ** **

 

**** ** **

 

**** ** **

 

**** ** **

 

**** ** **

 

**** ** **

 

**** ** **

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~ more of my work at: http://pixiv.me/akira_atsushi ~


End file.
